Jasper and Alice: and untold vampire story
by headoverconverse
Summary: A twist on the classic Alice and Jasper tale: what if they really didn't meet in the diner at all? Actually better than it sounds...hope you like it!


JASPER

It seemed as if the Nomads were getting more and more restless with every day I lay on the ground, staring listlessly at the sky. I attempted halfheartedly to reassure them with my powers, but Peter and Charlotte would not back down. Even I couldn't explain what was happening to me. Something beyond my control, I had no doubt about that. I felt restless. Unhappy with everything. Unhappy with the way I lived, the horrible hallucinations I was having, and the terrible guilt. Oh, the hallucinations. They were terrible. Almost real, and yet, not quite real. I remember the last time it happened…

I was sitting with Peter, and that was when I actually felt that I was doing something right for once. We were just talking, and Charlotte was out feeding. Then I seemed to feel something come over me. Later Peter told me that I looked torn apart from the inside. My face twisted up in fear. A terribly mangled girl with a face that probably mirrored mine stood right behind Peter. She had spiky brown hair, and she was small. One eye was red, but the other was a disconcertingly lovely shade of green. I yelled in fear and jumped up, pointing behind Peter. He also jumped up and spun around, retreating to stand by me. But to my utter surprise, he stood strait and looked at me with a confused expression on his face, like he was saying, 'What are you doing Jasper?? What is wrong with you?' I answered his wordless cry with a frightened point at the chair. But Peter didn't even flinch. "Look!" I shouted, "Don't you see the girl?!" He responded with a blank stare. Then I realized something. _Peter couldn't see the girl. _I attempted to calm myself, but it wasn't working. Why was I so afraid? I was a vampire, for god's sake. Nothing could hurt me except other vampires, but this girl… she looked like she was a cross between the two. "Do you see a girl behind your chair?" I asked hesitantly, but still with fear in my eyes. He looked at me worriedly. "No Jasper, there's nothing there." He tried to reassure me, but I resisted. I began to walk forward toward her, literally shaking in my boots. I glanced back at Peter to see if he would follow, but he stood stock still, questioning my sanity, no doubt. I looked back and gasped. The girl was gone! I was almost relieved. It must have been a trick of the light. But that wasn't the end of it.

No, the next time I saw the girl, I was alone. But I was no longer afraid, just amazed. The girl I saw next was not horribly mangled, but she was beautiful. I felt a shock go through me. Had my heart still been beating, it would have shot out of my chest with longing. I wanted to hold her, to stroke her face just once. She had spiky brown hair, just like her mangled counterpart, but she was pale now, and both her eyes were a dark brilliant red. Had she finished transforming into a vampire? Was she…alive? Why did I keep seeing her? I stood up fluidly and started to walk toward her, but she gave me a small smile and disappeared. I felt lightheaded.

So that brings me to today. I had kept seeing the girl after that, many times. Peter and Charlotte were really worried, I could tell. They thought I was slowly losing my mind. And in a way, I was. Even though I have never met this girl, I don't know her name, I don't even know if she's a vampire, I just want to help her. Lately, she had been coming to me still in vampire form, but with tears running down her face. I know that made no sense, because she was a vampire, and vampires lose the ability to cry. But I always knew there was something different about her, I just couldn't place it. I had to help her. When she came to me depressed, I had to resist the urge to go to her and sweep her into my arms. Yes, I had to admit there was something wrong with me, for sure.

I hadn't told Peter and Charlotte yet. But I needed to. I needed to explain that I had to leave them to help this girl. I had to explain what I couldn't possibly explain. I hoped they would understand.

So after Peter came back from hunting, his red eyes gleaming in the near darkness, I gathered them together. "Wait, Jasper, don't speak. You need to leave us, don't you?" Charlotte spoke, before I had the chance to say anything. I loved her voice. Like ringing bells and choirs all at once. She was a great singer, she would have been famous had she not been a vampire. I shot her a grateful look. Neither of them looked surprised at my decision, just a little sad and wistful.

"We'll miss you Jasper," Peter said, pulling me into a hug. My eyes stung. I would miss them both too. "We'll never forget you, dear," Charlotte insisted, coming over to hug me too. "You are both great friends. I hope we meet again," I said, grabbing both their hands. "I'm sorry I have to do this." "It's alright Jasper, You don't have to explain anything to us. We always knew you would leave us someday. You seemed restless and uncomfortable with using humans as prey." Peter confessed. "Don't worry Jasper, just follow your heart, and it will turn out alright." Charlotte told me softly. I smiled slightly. I knew in my soul that my heart lay with that girl, wherever she was. So with a final wave, I ran as fast as I could away from my former life, barely a streak in the surrounding darkness.

ALICE

It was dark, it seemed as if it would never, ever be light again. Someone or something was whispering in my ear. To me? It didn't matter anymore. No longer. I was worse than dead in this place. So horribly dead. And not to mention doomed. Of course, no one, not a single soul, would mention that to me. The visions that overtook me scared all of those cowards off. I could feel another one coming as I lay on my bed. If you could call it that. I almost smiled as the vision overtook me. At least the visions stole me away from my meager life, and gave me something to think about once in awhile.

_A family surrounded me. Whose? Certainly not mine. I pushed those thoughts away as I observed my surroundings. This family was different. They were all pale. They looked alike, but then, so different. They all had topaz eyes, that stared back at you with unaccountable knowledge. A woman walked over to me and embraced me. She stepped back, almost embarrassed, until a man stepped up. He was flawless, more perfect than any actor. Blondish dark hair, as pale as the rest of them. He also wrapped his arms around me. I could feel the love and care emanating from every one of them in the room. Another girl flitted in, and she was also flawless. Long blond locks, and ochre eyes. She held up a mirror to my face. I gasped, a sharp sound. I was just like them._

I woke with a scream. Loud, and terrifying. Why did the vision frighten me so much? Was I possibly seeing my future? I must be! I felt a deep sense of relief, but also fear. Was I going to get out of here? My head hurt, so I lay down again. I wondered if anyone would come to my room, inquiring about my scream. No, many of the inmates (the actually insane ones) screamed late into the night. Before I shut my eyes, I sent out a desperate plea. I threw my heart out into the openness of space, just before unconsciousness claimed me.

JASPER

I sat up. There she was! That girl again. But this time, mangled, beaten, and even bloody in some places. Although, still beautiful. I stared at her, dumbstruck, lost for words. She was sobbing again, her mouth opening in wordless screams. This was worse than any other time she had come to me. Both her eyes were green, but her hair had lost some of its sharp spikiness. I felt her pain as if it was my own, ripping a jagged hole in my chest. I drew in a ragged breath – not that I needed to. She held a hand out to me, pleading, begging for my help. I reached out, but as soon as I touched her, she disappeared.

I could feel a sharp tearing feeling in my eyes. So this is what it felt like to "cry" as a vampire. Really cry. I wanted to help her so much it hurt to even think about it. But I had no idea where to start. There were so many places in this world that girl could be. Maybe she would show me something. But I wasn't sure. So far I had only been able to see her. Nothing else. I hoped to meet some other vampire on my travels that might lead me to her. But it was only my second day on my own. With the absence of Peter's harsh but loving companionship, and Charlotte's beautiful voice and humorous personality, life seemed bleak and boring. "I should never have left them," I murmured to myself. But the girl…I just had to help her. There was no question about it. My dark scarlet eyes shone with the setting sun. They were nearly black, I could feel it. I had been thirsty for days now, but there was a new repulsion of taking a human life that just set into me. Us vampires must look horrifying to our prey as we murder them. I wish there was another way. Peter had mentioned how uncomfortable I was with hunting humans. But what else was there? Humans were our food, and we had to eat something. Unless… I remember somewhere of hearing tales about the Golden Eyes, or Animal Drinkers. They were committed to preserve human life. What if I ate animals? I thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt…I decided to try it. I had stopped right next to a forest.

Instead of continuing on, I turned and ran into the cover of the trees. I was so thirsty now I had begun to think of it that I just let my instincts take over. I ranged my sense of smell out. I could feel two hearts beating, a little too fast for humans. Deer. They smelled almost repulsive to me. Why? They had blood in them. That had to be enough. I ran. If you have never seen a vampire run, (which you probably haven't) we run fast. Very fast. I swept through the trees like a hurricane. The branches that slapped my face didn't bother me, nor did the sharp thorns I brushed past.

Soon, I had crept up behind the two unsuspecting deer. They couldn't hear my feather light footsteps, as advanced as their hearing was. They couldn't even see me as I jumped toward them snapping both their necks as easily as a human would snap a twig. I drank the warm sticky redness that seeped from their wounds. While it filled me up, it merely dulled the horrible thirstiness that plagued me. Would it always be like that? It seemed animal blood would certainly help the thirst, but not quench it for good. Fine. I felt that there had to be some kind of after affect, or all the nice and kind vampires I knew who respected human life would just live like that. Not that I knew many.

It seemed I had reached the end of my road, I thought as I practically flew back to the edge of the forest. Unless I had any more signs from the mysterious girl, then I would never be able to find her. The thought terrified me.

ALICE

A sliver of light woke me from my sleep. I looked up, blinking furiously. There seemed to be someone at my door. The light expanded until it hit me full in the face. I examined myself. I couldn't be looking too good. What with all the beatings from banging on the door. All the cuts and bruises. Not to mention the dirt and the dust that must have accumulated over me. I wasn't even sure how long I have been here. But the person who came through the door distracted me completely from my thoughts. He was beautiful. No, more than that. He was flawless. His pale skin shone, his topaz eyes gleamed with sympathy as he looked at me. His dark brown hair fell haphazardly around his face. Who was this man? He reminded me of someone though I haven't seen him around the asylum. He's never brought me meals, or even talked to me before. I stood up, and promptly fell back onto the bed. Way too shaky for standing, Alice, I told myself. But before I could attempt to get up again, he came over and stopped me. I stared, amazed. The grace and poise with which he moved was remarkable. He gently prevented me from getting up, and as his hands touched my skin, I flinched and gasped. He pulled away sharply. His hands were like ice.

"Hello Alice, my name is Dr. Hartwell. It seems you have been having some problems here at St. Elizabeth's. I'm here to help you get through your time here." He kind of spat the name of the asylum out, as if he was just as disgusted with this place as I was. "Listen," He said, leaning toward me. "I don't think you have any reason to be in here. I do not think you are insane at all. Although, it would be hard to convince anyone else of it." My eyes widened. This was the chance I had been waiting for. To explain that I was not insane. To tell him my story. I opened my mouth and began, "I swear I'm not insane—" but before I had a chance to finish, he interrupted. "Like I said, I know you're not." He examined me and added softly, "You're so young." I looked down, embarrassed.

"How did you get here?" He asked hesitantly. I looked him in the eyes. "My parents put me here." I said bitterly. He looked surprised. "Why? Sitting here I can tell you're perfectly sane." I immediately became somber and a little afraid. "I can see the future." I whispered. He looked a little uneasy when he replied, "You're sure?" "Of course," I said unhappily. "My parents saw what I could do. I was so young and foolish…I should have known to hide it…" "Nonsense!" He burst out. "Of course. That's the point. You were young. How long have you been here Alice?" "I don't know," I said truthfully, "I have no idea."

JASPER

I realized when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it couldn't be the girl. But I whipped around, ready to caress her nonetheless. No, it was just another vampire. He had red eyes, like me, except mine were a bit muddy after the snack of animal blood. I wondered when they would turn topaz. Then I was distracted as the vampire began to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a slight accent. Now _he_ looked like Dracula. Pale, bright red eyes, black hair pulled into a ponytail. "Me – I'm Jasper," I said quietly. My voice was much softer than Drac's. His was booming and loud. "I am Ernesto. It seems you have come across my territory, friend." He put slight emphasis on the word 'friend.' I gulped nervously. This bulky Dracula could tear me to shreds if he wished, so I layered the air with my calm. I could see him relax. I forced it on him, short bursts coming off me. Slowly his eyes closed. He stood in a trance. Vampires couldn't sleep, but with my power I could make them so calm that they couldn't move, even if they wanted to. Although, I could put humans to sleep. I usually did before eating. I briefly considered doing this with animals. Quickly, I ran. I didn't care where I went, as long as it was far away from Count Dracula.

Half an hour later, or so it seemed, a scent came across me. It was such an enticing aroma that it made my throat burn, so I knew immediately that it was a human. I was not used to animal blood yet, I couldn't resist human blood, so I dropped into my hunting crouch. I screamed at myself in my head. _STOP! STOP, JASPER! DON'T DO IT!_ But it was purely instinct now. Nothing could stop me from getting my prey. I ran. The humans had no hope of avoiding me. I was too close to them. Suddenly, the scent grew stronger, if possible. Venom pooled in my mouth. I was eager for a meal, though in my heart I knew I would regret it afterwards. Then, just as I rounded the next bend in the invisible scent path I was following, I heard a voice in my head. What surprised me was that it wasn't my own.

"NO! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A BAD PERSON! STOP!" I skidded to a halt. The girl was looming in front of me, and this time she was purely human. This had to be real. Not only did I smell her, I could almost feel her presence like she was not just a hallucination. And she was talking to me! I stared into her green eyes, my hunger completely forgotten. A new hunger had taken its place. No, a longing. I halfheartedly reached my hand up to touch her but she stepped back. "I need your help!" she begged. "I am held in St. Elizabeth-" then she stopped. She began to fade, like the signal on an old radio. "No!" I shouted. There were so many things I wanted to say. But it seemed her glance said it all for me. Yet I still ran forward. "Don't-" I pleaded quietly, whispering fiercely. She looked at me with longing too, as if she wanted to reach out and stroke my face. But instead, she disappeared entirely.

ALICE

I awoke, surprisingly with tears running streams down my face, cutting through all the dirt and grime. For the first time, I actually felt like waking up. The harsh light of the one bulb only provided so much. However, I was glad they had allowed Dr. Hartwell to put it in here. I had a feeling my life was changing for the better. Then I remembered my dream, and why I had been crying. I had seen a beautiful young man, probably my age. He had dirty blondish hair, muddy red eyes, but he was perfect. But I knew in my dream there was something wrong with his expression, the way he was running. Like he was a starving man, and food was just ahead. So I walked in front of him and stopped him. He did stop. I can't even remember what I shouted at him, I just knew it was imperative that he didn't go any farther. Then my gaze had locked onto his face. I was surprised at the longing I had felt, and the love that had come out of me. Who was this man? I had a desperate idea. I told him where I was, but then I remember feeling as if I would wake up. No! I didn't want to wake up from this dream, vision, whatever it was. But unfortunately, you can't sleep forever. So I awoke. Sobbing.

I missed him. Terribly. Was he even real? Or just an imaginative idea I had created for my own purposes? I went through the rest of the day, thinking of him. The one window in my room helped judge day and night, so I was able to figure out what time it was. Before, my other room had been smaller, with no lights, windows, or even much of a bed. This new change thanks to Dr. Harwell had helped me a lot. As I was thinking about Hartwell, he took the opportunity to walk through my door.

I propped my head on my elbow, in order to see him better. His topaz eyes were gleaming, and he reminded me of someone that I couldn't place as he slowly walked over to me. "Alice, how have you been? I had you moved, not that it's much better, but that can't be helped." "Thanks, Doctor." I said timidly, but with the image of confidence. He didn't look very assured. "Alice, I want nothing more than to get you out of here. You are special, unique, not to be trapped and treated like some kind of animal." I blurted out, on the spot, "What are you?" He froze and flinched. But I was determined. "I had a dream, no, a vision about your kind, or your kin, or whatever you want to call them. Their eyes looked like yours, so did their skin, and they were all flawless. But I belonged to them. I think I seemed to be telling my future. Can you tell me what my vision meant?" He was silent. I wished I knew what he was thinking, but his face was impassive. "Maybe some other time—" "No!" I insisted. "All my life, I lived without knowing. Why I was here, why my parents hated me, why they abandoned me. Were they afraid? Don't continue to hide things from me." I finished firmly, but a little fearfully. He looked unhappy. "I see that you are determined to have the truth." I nodded. He sighed.

"Stregoni Benefichi." He said finally, in perfect Italian. He continued. "The helpful vampire." The room spun. I pulled myself together to say in a shaky voice, "So I guess you'll be killing me now, then?" He laughed humorlessly. "Stregoni Benefichi live only to help humans. We weren't born this way, this is just our way of life. Alice, what I am telling you now must not be repeated. Truthfully, I don't really know what your vision could mean. This sort of thing is for you to figure out yourself, not for other people to interpret. You don't seem very worried," He added as a second thought. I smiled, but it was small and slightly bordered on panicked. "What do you eat?" He looked away. "Did you ever wonder why my eyes were topaz? Unusual, right? Well, normally vampires who…hunt humans have red eyes. If we hunt animals, our eyes are golden." I gasped. My dream! About the man! He was a vampire! Was he real? I decided to ask a fellow vampire. "I…also had a dream." He sat down, listening as I continued. "It was about a vampire. He had blondish hair, but his eyes…they were muddy…like red and gold mixed together. I think I visited a real vampire and stopped him from killing a human."I didn't mention how I thought I was in love with the vampire in question. I didn't want to scare the doctor or anything. When I finished, Dr. Hartwell's eyes were fearful, but also surprised and amazed. "I'm not sure who you saw, but…I think he's real."

JASPER

My hair flew back in my face as I ran, my worried and panicked thoughts distracting me from scents that may have crossed my path. The girl had said St. Elizabeth's. What was that? A hospital? Never mind. The town I was coming up to must have some kind of St. Elizabeth's in it, because the girl had been able to talk. My conclusion was that she must be close. I felt that longing again, every time I thought about her. Her beauty…even when she was human…was almost stunning to me. It looked like she had returned my feelings. I hoped she wasn't just a hallucination, and that she was actually real…

Then I stopped. A dead halt. I would have to see humans. Even talk to them to find out if this girl was there. Could I take the scent without killing someone? I doubted it. I was so new to the whole animal thing. The only reason I hadn't mauled those humans in the forest was because the girl had come to me. She had stopped me…with just a few words. Could I love her? No, the very idea was absurd. A vampire, in love with a human? No chance. I fervently hoped she had been transformed then.

So that brought me back to the whole human problem. How on earth was I going to get near a human? I decided to hunt another animal, so that I wouldn't be thirsty when I attempted to talk to one. And if I did, I certainly wasn't going near a child. With that thought, I turned into the woods, yet again. But this time, without the girl to help me if I ran into a human. I would have to trust my resistance. I would just have to hope.

ALICE

As soon as the doctor left, I tried to get some sleep. I was all too excited to try and meet with the vampire in my dreams. I couldn't love him. But what I felt for him couldn't be normal feelings, of that I was certain. That longing…why would I want to touch someone I don't even know much less a vampire? Jeez, I must really be going insane in this hole. As my eyelids closed, I met with him sooner than I had expected.

But instead of being in front of him, I was behind him. As soon as I saw him, the longing returned. My guardian angel, as I love to refer to him. "Hey!" I shouted. He whipped around, a snarl coming from deep in his throat. I was sure that he could see the hurt on my face, as he immediately straitened from his defensive crouch and assumed a relieved look on his face. Soon after I began to feel calm too, so calm in fact, that my knees began to buckle. As I fell, I mumbled, "'S okay," but alarm registered on his face and he closed his eyes, as if concentrating hard. The calm receded. "What was that?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I sort of…have a power to calm people. The affect is worse on humans." Seeing him smile automatically made me smile too. Somewhere in me, I wondered why. Then my face became solemn and pleading. "What's your name?" I asked him, before I asked again for him to help me. "Jasper," He said quietly. I loved his voice. Like a million angels just sighing. "I'm Alice," I said, tentatively. "Where are you?" He inquired, desperation only slightly hidden in his voice. "I'm at St. Elizabeth Asylum," I said bitterly. He cocked his head. The sight was almost comical, I wished I could crack a smile, but the circumstances definitely didn't require it. "You don't seem insane to me," He said carefully. I laughed without humor. "That's not the point, is it? I have a power too, I can see the future." Before that could really register with him, I continued, "Now I'll never get out." I whispered it, and it was completely filled with hopelessness. And be with you, I also refrained from adding. I didn't want him to know how much I was attached to him.

Suddenly, there was fire in his eyes. "No," he growled. "I will get you out of there. They won't keep you imprisoned." He added as a second thought, "Over my dead body." My heart sort of soared. Did he love me as much as I loved him? But then I thought, no, my guardian angel was far too good for me. Besides, he probably wasn't real. "Are you real?" I asked, prepared for a letdown. "Of course!" He said, but his voice was not loud. Although, I had a feeling Jasper was never loud, exactly. "And you're a vampi—" Then I felt myself waking up. "NO!" I shouted to Jasper, to myself, to anyone. "JASPER!" And I reached out to him, but I couldn't quite find him. I was disappearing. His eyes were wide with panic as he saw me leaving. His stare and his desperation followed me as I woke up.

JASPER

I could feel my heart break as I collapsed to the ground in misery. She was gone. She had left me, my beautiful Alice. What a wonderful name, I thought as I sort of rocked in my depression. Those precious moments I had with her weren't enough. The longing had come back, to touch her, to hold her. I already missed her. My angel Alice.

Then I thought for a moment. She had told me where she was! St. Elizabeth Asylum. I felt a lot of sympathy for her. When I was human, luckily my gift had been so subtle and controllable that no one noticed it. But being able to predict the future! That was certainly noticeable. I really hoped I would be able to rescue her as I promised. I worried for her, my love. Also, I worried that she didn't love me back. Surely she didn't feel the longing I felt when I saw her? Certainly she didn't feel ripped apart the way I did, like I did when she left? No, she was too good for me. But no matter if she loved me or not, I cared for her, and I needed to save her. Not just that, but I wanted to save her. The trees sped past as I headed for the town, no longer caring about my problem with humans. I would walk to the ends of the earth for Alice.

"ACK!" I flew back and yelled. Which was pretty dang loud for me. I seemed to have run into something completely solid. Not a tree, because in that situation the tree would be the damaged one. Ha. Unfortunately, despite my lame attempts at humor to calm myself, I knew it would be no use. I didn't need Alice's gift to know who was standing in front of me. "Hello, _friend_." Drac was back.

ALICE

Time seemed to be moving slowly. The door flung open. Dr. Hartwell came in, a regular nervous wreck. Vampires could be nervous? "Alice!" He said, relieved. Why? "Alice, we may have…a slight problem." I felt like I had been doused in icy water. "What?" I hesitantly asked. He was pacing around the room, clearly agitated. He seemed to be talking to himself. "If I could lead him off...I could change her…if only he would go…I just don't…" He turned to me, desperation in his face. I was painfully reminded of Jasper. Where was he? But then I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. "Another vampire has scented you." I almost rolled my eyes, but then remembered I probably should be scared. "Like they could get to me in here." Then Dr. Hartwell looked me in the eye and said, "This place is designed to keep you in. Not to keep people out." I felt chilled at the look in his eyes. "I think I can help you…" he said. But then he shook his head. "Look, Alice, I may have to change you into a vampire to keep him away." My gaze moved to the ceiling. "I'm ready." For the first time he had walked into the room, he smiled a little. "You don't understand, Alice…" He resumed pacing. The smile had disappeared. "This vampire is unlike any I have ever seen. He wants you Alice. I think you smell more enticing to him than any human that has ever walked this earth. He is lethal. He is dangerous. And I don't know if I can stand in his way." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "If I have to become a vampire, don't keep me waiting." I said firmly. "No!" He said loudly. Not exactly a whisper. "No, you don't understand! Being changed into a vampire isn't just a simple bite! I don't know if I can even do it without killing you!" "Then help me to understand!" I screamed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the cot next to me. "When you are bitten, it takes at least three full days before the transformation is complete. Meanwhile, enormous amounts of pain will rack your entire body. Not to mention to be bitten, a vampire just has to bite you, and let the venom spread. But when vampires taste human blood, they are like sharks. They can barely repress the instinct to feed. So now, I have to turn you into a vampire before James attacks. Then, his anger after I've turned you, his favorite snack, into something he can no longer eat, he will kill us both anyway." I started to shake, but it couldn't deter me from asking, "James? Who's he?" Dr. Hartwell stared at the wall for a moment.

"The most evil and repulsive vampire I have ever met. While I am committed to saving human life, he is committed to destroying it, just to have a meal. All those men, women, even children!" Dr. Hartwell looked utterly disgusted. I had a feeling his expression was reflected on my face. "Alice, he may go away. But do not count on it. James is ruthless." "What can I do?" I panicked. "I can't leave this place without you. Everyone will be suspicious if I just walk out. Then you'll be exposed!" "I know," he said. "Then the Volturi…" I must have looked very puzzled and afraid, because he said, "Don't worry Alice; I won't let anything happen to you." He patted my shoulder. I didn't flinch away this time. "Dr., this must be so hard for you," I said unhappily. "All my fault…" I muttered. "No, Alice, you're just lucky I'm here. I'll keep James away from you." Dr. Hartwell murmured soothingly. I fell asleep again, but it was uneasy, and I didn't dream of Jasper.

JASPER

My powers…my powers…but because of fear and Drac's intimidating presence, I was unable to call up the calm. Just take deep breaths, Jasper. He won't rip you to pieces. He won't burn you. You will be perfectly, and utterly fine. But then he spoke.

"You see, after you left me in that godforsaken place, I came upon something on the ground." He held up my dog tag. My hand automatically reached for my neck. The present Charlotte had given me was not there, obviously, but in Drac's hand. The dog tag…proving that I loved Peter and Charlotte, proving that they were my only family in the world. Their names, engraved. My name was just under theirs. It was all encased in a silver engraved heart, and placed on a dog tag. It seemed my luck had officially run out. Now that he knew about Peter and Charlotte, there was no telling what he would do. "It seems your luck has run out, friend." He said, repeating my very thoughts. Oh, so now he was in my head. "I don't know what to do with you," He snorted, looming over me in a very unpleasant way. "You could let me go," I implied quietly. "You can dream, my friend." He sneered back. Well, so much for that. I suppose I would have to fight him. But I couldn't believe he hadn't noticed all my scars. Too bad for him. I grabbed his leg and flipped him on his stomach, so that his arms were pinned. It happened so fast he had no time to think about it. Unfortunately, I had no time to laugh about it either. I was presented with a choice. Kill him, or let him go to sleep. I chose sleep. Who cares if he came back to haunt me later, I wasn't prepared to start being a killer again, just for him. His eyes shut, hiding the red pupils that had come to show me the murderers in the vampire world. I left him yet again, running at full speed. He wouldn't 'sleep' for long. I had to find Alice. Was she at the town I was approaching? I hoped so, because something told me that there wasn't much time.

ALICE

Dr. Hartwell had come to pick me up as we had planned. He held onto my arm as if I was really mentally challenged. Then, just as we came down the hallway, a vision hit me. He could tell, because my grip slackened and my face went blank. Pretending he had no idea what was happening to me, he kept dragging me along. Meanwhile, the vision was unfolding in my head.

_Dr. Hartwell, dead. I couldn't see him, but I knew in my heart he was gone. There was a mark on my wrist; it looked like a bite mark. Suddenly there was fire spreading through my veins "AAAH!" I screamed. As I screamed, I got up. I slipped— on what? Then I saw there was a pool of blood on the floor. Mine? I fell back. The back of my head hit something. The last thing I saw was a man. Not my angel Jasper, but another man. Although, man is an understatement. He was a vampire. Pale, red eyes, strawberry golden hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was screaming, his voice loud and clear. His face was twisted in horror and anger. He was walking toward me with a hungry look in his eyes. He reached for me, inhaled the scent of my blood. Then I blacked out._

When I came back to present, we were in a car. The type that you know is new, the type you would figure had obviously just come out. I was gasping. Sharp, short gasps over and over. Dr. Hartwell was trying to console me; he was rocking me in his arms. Wasn't I a bit heavy? But then I reconsidered. Whoops, vampire. I grabbed his shirt like I was drowning. "Doctor, Hartwell, NO!" I tried to get up, but he continued to restrain me. I stopped gasping, in order to reassure him that I was alright. "I had a vision," I said unhappily. He closed his eyes in pain. "Of what? We're all going to die, right?" "No," I said softly. "Only you. I'm not sure what will happen to me. I saw him, coming toward me – I had been bitten." I said. He smiled, but it was a sad, unhappy smile. Almost a grimace. "Alice, I don't care if I die. I have lived for 200 years, just observing the world and the horrible things people do to it, and to themselves. I was lucky enough to be allowed to do that. I was lucky enough to be granted a second chance by God." I looked questioningly at him, but he didn't elaborate. He continued, a little wistfully. "I am sorry I won't be able to see you as a lovely vampire, though," He said with a bigger smile. I didn't smile. "My visions – they can't be totally relied on." I said. "The future can be changed. But only by the people who believe they have the right." "Well said," He agreed, but then contradicted it by saying, "I have a feeling my future is set, however. Dear Alice, I believe that I was being kept alive for one purpose. To save you."

JASPER

I neared the town. My sense of urgency was growing every minute I was away from Alice. What was happening to her? Was she okay? She said she was in trouble. But I knew I could get her out of that place. Though I had hunted before entering the town, I still wasn't prepared for the onslaught of smells and scents that greeted me. My throat burst into flames, but I resisted. I had to, for my Alice. My angel. I kept on walking at human speed. Down the street…down another…and another…they all looked the same! Every single one! But no, as I rounded the other corner I stopped dead. St. Elizabeth's Asylum for the Mentally Damaged and the Criminally Insane. Even the name sounded ominous and terrifying. Poor Alice. But then I noticed a dark tinted van that was parked right up the street. I looked inside. I could just barely see through the glass. What I saw would have made my heart stop, had it not been beating anyway. There, sitting inside the van, was my Alice. There was another shape inside. But I ignored it. So many questions ran through my head that I was rooted to the spot. I barely noticed the humans brushing past me. I barely noticed their scents and their words. I had eyes only for the beautiful girl inside the van. I took a step forward, but it seemed another vampire was racing towards them. He was too fast, too graceful to be human. His strawberry blond hair streaming behind him, his dirty clothing, his red eyes…RED EYES! It suddenly reoccurred to me that Alice was still human. And this vampire intended to have her for dinner, if I wasn't mistaken. The way he stopped and hid behind an abandoned trashcan in an ally before approaching cautiously with a hungry look in his eyes. Before he got any closer, I ran up and tackled him. We rolled right over the trashcan and deep into the ally.

"Do you know what a big mistake you just made, you silly human—" he began to hiss before realizing that I was clearly not human. My grace and poise matched his own. My amber eyes glinted in the darkness. He smirked at me. "So, Jasper, I have heard of you, fellow nomad." _I am no fellow to you_, I thought angrily. But instead replied, "Ah, yes, James, isn't it?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked surprised. "You remember me? From the southern tribes? You were the leader, correct?" I nodded. He examined my face. He seemed intimidated. I was perversely glad. I hoped that I had the chance to kill him, but for now I had to make up a valid excuse to stop him from hunting Alice. "Hey, do you mind not hunting on my territory? I have a permanent residence nearby, and I don't want to arouse suspicion. That's why I tackled you in the first place." I tried to sound self confident and firm, but I could tell the attempt wasn't convincing. He simply observed my amber eyes with slight disbelief and humor. "Of course," though I could tell he was lying. Then he asked, "So do you no longer hunt humans?" I replied, "I find it unnecessary to cause pain to them when they have done nothing to us." He looked a little uneasy at the steely glint in my eye, but bypassed it by saying, "No, Jasper, I know you are a fearsome fighter. I would never attempt to cross your territory. But there is this one human…she smells…unbelievable. I have to just take her, and I will clean up my mess and be on my way. Surely, you, as former human blood drinker yourself, would understand?" _I do_, I wanted to say. Only one other human smelled like that to me, and I killed him. Brutally. But this was my Alice. She didn't have anything to do with James. I allowed my face to become stony. "Yes," I said, "I understand, but my cover is important here. That human is a very valuable person in this society…her death…would not go…unnoticed..." I trailed off, because the look he was giving me did not seem to be the face I expected. I imagined disappointed, even angry. But not jubilantly happy at being cheated out of a meal. I tried to remember James from back in my southern days. It wasn't hard. He was ruthless, a cold blooded killer. Of humans, as well as other vampires. He enjoyed the kill, he loved to prolong it. But he loved the hunt even more. One of the reasons he had been allowed to join us was because he was a warrior. Suddenly, standing there, I feared him. My fear grew with every word he spoke.

"You see, Jasper, I never eat without learning a few things about my meal. Her name is Alice Greene. She is a mentally unbalanced human who was put in the insane asylum. A worthless member of society. I just don't understand something though. In the past few days, I realized a vampire has been protecting her. That's what got me excited. I suppose I will have to kill him in the end though, and now I see it is you!" He smiled wider. It made his face look twisted and evil. Then I was confused. He seemed to see it on my face, because he then said, "What's so confusing about that, Jasper my friend?" He wickedly smiled. "Because," I spat at him. "Sure I'm protecting her, but the whole 'this is my territory thing' is a lie. I just got here today. And you think I'm protecting her right now…then why am I not in the van?" I threw the question at him, expecting him to have his own answer. I wasn't disappointed. "Because you're here fighting me, of course." I deemed it to be a respectable answer until I realized why the wicked grin had returned. "Wait…I'm not going to fight—" James launched himself into me, cornering me in the back of the ally. He tore at my hair, but it was going nowhere. On any other day, I would have obviously had more power than him. But today I was worried, and my thoughts were elsewhere. And he was a bit younger than me. He had my arms pinned behind me in seconds. Then he ripped them off. "AAHH!" I yelled. In all my years as a vampire I had never felt such pain. The whole world was forgotten in the pain. Who was that vampire standing over me? Where was I? The only thing I could remember was my Alice, and that this vampire was going to hurt her. But in the pain, I couldn't get up to stop him as he walked out of the ally back toward the van that held Alice. I could only lay there, my breath coming in short gasps. I turned my head, the only movement I could accomplish. My arms lay off to the side, while the rest of me kind of slumped on the ground shaking.

As I sat there, my thoughts couldn't help but to turn to that vampire that was going to hurt Alice. What was his name? Where was I? These questions swirled around my brain until they were just meaningless. How was I going to help Alice now? I couldn't even remember where she was.

ALICE

I sat next to Dr. Hartwell, just staring out the tinted window. I had no idea what we were waiting for, I just wanted to get out of here, to avoid my vision at all costs. What was I going to do if Dr. Hartwell died? Go back to the asylum, but this time as a vampire? I had no idea what my next plan of action was, but I knew I had to think of it fast. So as ideas were spinning around in my head, I saw him. James. Walking out of the ally as if it were just another perfectly normal day. If I concentrated, I could hear yelling coming from the ally he had left. Who had he killed, or left for dead? I turned in a panic to Dr. Hartwell, but he had already noticed James. He vaulted over the front seat and dropped in front of the wheel. As soon as his foot hit the gas, we were flying. At one point in our journey, I looked at the speedometer. 110. This was ridiculous! He was going to get us both killed, before James even got the chance. I was about to point this out, but instead asked, "What's your first name, Dr?" "Ethan. Ethan Hartwell." Hmm. Not a bad name. Then something hit us. One minute we were going smoothly, if not a little fast, then the next, a white shape dropped in front of us. Instead of bowling the shape over, Dr. Hartwell tried to avoid it by turning sharply. But we had been going too fast. We started to skid. I felt myself screaming with fear. Suddenly, the car began to roll. It flipped and tumbled, while the Dr and I were bashed against the ceiling and the windows. Finally, it came to a stop, right side up. I could hear the Dr's voice in front of me. "Alice! Alice, are you-" and then a loud crack. Awkwardly, I opened the door of the mangled van and fell out, dazed. There was blood all over me, from numerous cuts and scratches. After I finished a quick examination of myself, I looked for Dr. Hartwell. Seconds later, I found him. James was holding him, pinning him to the ally wall. I felt helpless. What could I do? I didn't have super strength. I couldn't stop James from killing Dr. Hartwell…then I looked around me. I felt a chill tingle up my spine. We were here. The abandoned warehouse. My eyes widened, and I started to yell in a panic. But there was no one around. The whole lot was completely abandoned. I was the only witness to the fighting vampires, and the crashed van, and the blood running down my arms like red tears. The wind blew towards James, blowing my scent, and the blood. Since I knew it was just hopeless, I didn't even try to scream as he turned his head hungrily. I didn't try to run away as he threw off Dr. Hartwell and started coming over toward me. I just closed my eyes as he got closer…closer…then I heard the sound of cracking thunder as Dr. Hartwell came over from the side and tackled James. James shook him off, and Dr. Hartwell's limp body was tossed over at my feet like a long forgotten rag doll. I bent down to him, tears cutting a track through the blood on my face. He caught my wrist. I was a little afraid at the look in his eyes. A desperate determined look of a man who knew he was going to die. "I'm sorry Alice," He whispered, then bit down on my wrist. "AAH!" I screamed. "The fire! Someone stop the fire!" For there was fire, raging through my veins at the bite. I felt ravaged. Surely I was dead. Then something happened that totally distracted me from the pain. James had turned his head, hungrily looking at the blood all around me. Then he saw the bite mark on my wrist.

"NO!" He yelled, as if he were the one in pain, not me. He flung himself at Dr. Hartwell, and dragged him away. I was in so much pain that I was powerless to stop him. James started ripping Dr. Harwell to pieces, fueled by his anger. Then, I saw the fire. He was burning Dr. Hartwell…the flames licked the ground…the hot waves coming off and hitting me…the pain… Finally I couldn't stand it. I screamed again, and James abandoned the fire and started coming toward me. As I screamed, I got up. I knew what was going to happen next. I could feel my ashen body slip on the pool of blood from my numerous cuts. My feet flew out from under me, and the back of my head hit the van. The pain disappeared, and blackness descended. The last thing I saw before I went was James, coming towards me with murder in his eyes. I dimly wondered if he would kill me. Then I completely blacked out.

JASPER

I managed to get my arms back on. Don't ask me how. Years from now, I'll think back on the moment as the most painful of my life. But there was a downside. I had forgotten things. There were blanks in my memory, information blocked by the pain that had ravaged through me at the minute I lost my arms. Familiar questions plagued me. Where was I? Who ripped off my arms? Where was Alice? Could I have lost my memory?

But that wasn't the worst of it. I felt a burning pain running through me, exactly like when I had been transformed into a vampire. It wasn't as bad, but it was there for sure. I knew I was feeling Alice's pain. So she was being transformed? I knew I had to help her. I stumbled out of the ally. I still had no idea where I was, or what I was looking for. I just walked down the streets aimlessly, keeping to the back ally's with a lot of abandoned buildings on them. I had no idea why, I just had this feeling, this intuition that Alice was there. Or this hope. For sure, Alice was somewhere in this odd town I had no memory of entering. My mysterious link with her had to do with this intuition. I rounded a block and I stopped. Sharply. The scene above me was enough to make me shake violently.

There was sickly sweet smoke everywhere, as if a vampire had been burned. I would know that smell anywhere after spending time in the south. I pushed those thoughts away and took in the van, damaged and broken. Then I took in the shape next to it. It was kind of like an Alice shape. But why was it lying on the ground, as if dead? Thinking the worse, I walked over mechanically and my shaking got worse when I saw her.

She was jerking on the ground, spasms rocking her entire body. There was some blood on the ground, but someone had licked most of it clean. Who? But what really scared me were her eyes. They were open, and staring blankly at nothing. One was green, and it had a single tear escaping and running down her face. But one was bright red and hungry looking. She continued to jerk, even as I bent down for a closer look. I had to get her out of here; because once she was a vampire she would want food. And I had no intention of her becoming a killer. Not my angel Alice. But somehow, I was hesitant to touch her. Even though the longing had returned and my hand was just inches from her face. However, I had to move her, or we would be exposed. The dark was approaching, so I had to move fast.

My hand ignored my caution and slipped down to cup her chin. I gasped. A shock had run through me at the contact, and the longing returned, stronger than before. If that was even possible. Her back arched, it lifted her off the ground, as if she had felt it too. Then she was still. There was no jerking, her eyes slipped closed, and her whole body just kind of rested on the ground. It was quiet except for the rattling of the van because my shaking was moving it, and the gasps still escaping from her slightly parted lips. I took her face in my hands, and then stroked it. Finally, the longing was slightly satisfied for now. It peaked as I curled my arms around her and lifter her gently. Then I almost started to cry as I saw her lips close and turn up into a smile.

ALICE

It was dark. As I opened my eyes, everything was sharp. Where was I? What was this place? Above me, trees blocked out the sky. I could see their individual leaves. What was I?

Then I heard a noise in the undergrowth. I flipped up, and was amazed at how fast it happened. Then my teeth bared, I stared at the forest. Then a man walked out, pushing aside the branches. He gasped as he took me in. His eyes traveled over me, widening each step of the way. He had dirty blondish hair, and amber eyes. His clothing was spotless, and bright. I lowered into a defensive crouch and ran a hand through my spiky brown hair. "Who are you?" I inquired. His face fell. "Alice? Don't you remember me?" I shook my head a little. "I'm Jasper," He said quietly. He brightened when his saw recognition light up my face. "Oh Jasper!" I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist. At first he was surprised. Then he returned the embrace, and let his head rest on mine. "Alice…" He murmured. I felt a thrill run through me when he said my name. "Jasper?" I whispered. "Where are we? What am I?" Jasper looked down at me with a worried expression on his face. "That's just it." He confessed. "I don't know." I glanced at him in confusion. "What?" Jasper sighed, and there was pain in his eyes. "A vampire ripped me apart." I put a hand to my mouth. He continued. "It was…excruciating. I know the vampire. He told me his name, where you were, I knew where we were. But in the pain, I forgot." I gasped. He looked questioningly at me. "Jasper, I think…I hit my head. What am I? I don't remember anything except seeing you in visions." Jasper held me tighter to him. "You're a vampire. Like me." I inhaled sharply. "I'm a…vampire? But how?" "I don't know, Alice. I found you on the ground, going through transformation. Did you feel any pain?" I pulled away and looked at him. "Jasper…I didn't feel anything." "Really?" he asked. "Usually when a vampire transforms, they feel like they're burning. But you didn't feel anything? Nothing at all?" I shook my head. "No." Jasper held me tighter. "It doesn't matter," he said. "But where do we go now?" I had no answer…until I remembered.

JASPER

"I remember!" Alice shouted, jumping fifty feet in the air and coming to a light rest at my feet. "Wait Alice, aren't you hungry?" Then I saw Alice clutch her throat in pain. I just had to bring it up. Stupid Jasper. "Don't worry Alice," I assured her. "I'll show you how easy it is to hunt." As we ran along, my hand casually grabbing hers, I explained about my own unique ways of hunting. "I don't hunt humans like normal vampires." "Normal?" Alice interrupted. "There are more of us?" "Yes," I said. "But I don't drink human blood like the others. I drink animal blood instead." I pulled Alice to a stop uncertainly. "Of course, you don't have to live this way if you don't want to…" Alice firmly shook her head. "No, I won't take a life. But why do you live this way Jasper?" Her scarlet eyes burned into mine. I started to run again before answering, "I used to live with nomads, until I left them to find you." I glanced at Alice, but all I saw in her face was slight confusion, as if she had too many questions and I wasn't answering fast enough. "Well, Peter and Charlotte, they were great friends. But I was uncomfortable with taking a human's life, because they really weren't all that different from us. They were always so terrified when we went for them. While human blood sustains better than animal blood, I just didn't like killing anymore." Alice accepted my explanation, and we continued until she asked another question. "Jasper, how long do vampires live?" I stopped at a clearing and hugged her before whispering in her ear, "Forever."

A while later, Alice was done hunting. Her eyes had turned a little muddy, like reddish brown, but I knew they would change later on. My eyes were beginning to take on the sheen of a shiny topaz, or so Alice told me. We talked for hours that night, until finally she told me what she had remembered.

"My vision, Jasper!" She told me excitedly. "All I can remember of my human life are my visions. I had one vision of vampires just like you. They hugged us as if we were part of the family! I think that we need to find them Jasper." I used my power to calm her a bit. I could see how her eyes closed slightly and her body relaxed. "Alice, I hate to tell you, but covens like that aren't uncommon, it could take years to find-" She was next to me in seconds, her sweet scent all around me. "We have forever," she reminded me softly, and kissed me. I hugged her back. "See if you have another vision about them. Maybe we can find out exactly where they are." I urged my arm around her shoulders. "I'll try," she murmured, and her forehead creased. "That's all I can ask for," I whispered, and we lay like that, just looking at the stars.

ALICE

I did as Jasper said. I stared intently into the depths of my mind, hoping for a vision. I wasn't disappointed.

_I flew across an open road until I came upon a sign that said, WELCOME TO THE TOWN OF FORKS WASHINGTON. I passed more roads, a school, and went through a forest. Finally I turned on a road that was nearly hidden by some trees. I walked more slowly now. Up ahead there was a large mansion. Outside in the yard were two boys, a man, a woman, and a beautiful girl. About our age, I thought. They all smiled at me. I took in their pale skin, the grace with which they walked, and above all, their topaz eyes. Just like Jaspers, I observed. This was my family. This was where I belonged._

I opened my eyes to find Jaspers hands cupping my face and his eyes staring at me with concern. "Jasper!" I gasped out. "I did it! I had a vision!" I exclaimed. "About the family?" Jasper let go of my face and instead grabbed my hand. I felt exhilarated with the contact. "Yes! They're in Forks, Washington," I said, but I wasn't finished yet. "There are two boys, a girl, a man, and a woman. They live in a mansion, and they don't drink human blood Jasper!" "How do you know?" He asked me doubtfully. "Their eyes," I said. "Just like yours." Jasper looked happy, and I began to feel calm again, just like in my dream of him. The calm just intensified when he got closer and hoisted me to my feet. "Come on, Alice. Let's find our family."

JASPER

We had been running for days, but Washington wasn't getting any closer. We had no idea where we were, and we didn't want to risk going near humans, just in case Alice lost control. She continued to have more visions of our family. The blond haired man was Carlisle. She explained his overbearing protective nature and his kind personality. The woman was Esme, his mate. They cared for each other deeply, but what really hit Alice hard was her motherly instincts and her ability to love passionately. The boy with the bronze colored hair was Edward. "Mate less," Alice explained to me. "Waiting for the right person." He hates himself, was what she also said about him. What amazed me though, were his powers. He could read minds. "No, really?" I asked her at first, sure she was just kidding. "He can, Jasper. I've never seen anything like it." She replied one night. The other boy was Emmett. He was playful, like a big brother. His mate was Rosalie, a beautiful female. "She's too full of herself…" Alice said uncertainly. "I don't know if shell like the idea of us invading her family…" I shook my head. "Don't worry, Alice. It'll turn out alright in the end."

I continued to have this optimistic view of things, and as the days continued with their pattern of hunting, running, and avoiding humans. Suddenly, after some time existing like this, something changed. I could feel it in my bones. Someone was tracking us. When I explained this to Alice, she looked serious but not overly concerned. "I don't think anything can hurt us, Jazz." She said to me. At first I laughed at the silly nickname she had made for me, but then she looked me in the eyes lovingly and said, "It fits you." I had to admit it was kind of catchy.

Meanwhile, the feeling someone was tracking us intensified with every step we took. A malevolent presence was all around me every minute of the day, poisoning the moments I had with Alice. I continued to jump at the slightest sound, and when Alice walked into the clearing where we were sleeping one night, I sent out a wave of calm in my panic that was so large that it put Alice right into a trance. As she collapsed on the ground, I ran over to her. "Sorry Alice!" I stuttered as she woke. "I'm sorry!" Alice just shook her head with a small smile. "Jazz, I think-" "Shh," I interrupted her in alarm. "I hear something." The smile disappeared from her face, replaced by a worried and slightly afraid look. We could both hear it now. The sound of something crashing through the underbrush, making huge cracking sounds and masculine grunts. We both sat stock still, with our arms around each other. Suddenly, a huge shape emerged in the clearing.

"RUN!" I yelled, pulling Alice up and away. Because I would recognize those murderous red eyes anywhere, that slick hair pulled back expertly away from his face. Ernesto. More commonly known as Dracula. "Come here, 'FRIEND'!" He shouted in a huge, booming voice. I immediately regretted not killing him earlier. "Come on Alice!" she looked dazed, and her eyes were unfocused. I knew her well enough to realize she was having another one of her visions. "Not now Alice!" I shouted, panicked. Dracula was getting closer, and even though I was strong, I just wasn't strong enough to pull Alice along and get away from him. He gained more and more ground until he caught Alice's hand in his and pulled her. My hand was entwined with hers, so unfortunately, I was swung up and over Drac's head and flat onto the ground. Quickly I flipped up, but stopped dead.

A few feet away was Dracula, with Alice in his arms.

ALICE

For the first time in my vampire life, I was terrified. A huge man had burst into the clearing, and it seemed Jasper was terrified of him. Judging by the way he dragged me roughly away as fast as he could. I could see the man growing smaller and smaller in the gathering darkness. Then, at the worst possible moment, I had a vision.

_Jasper was yelling, begging, pleading. I was standing on the sidelines. The mysterious man was lording over him, as if proclaiming his death sentence. I immediately tensed and sprang at the horrible man threatening my mate. Then the man had me in his arms. Everything was confusing, fading in and out…I could see the depths of my vision, then the real world spinning around me as Jasper dragged me away…I couldn't find a way out of my vision…it seemed as if there was no end…_

Then just like that I was aware. I could smell someone unpleasant looming above me. There was an arm around my neck, choking it. I was pinned against someone, but Jasper was just in my line of sight. There he was, laying on the ground, begging and pleading for the man to let me go. Could my vision be coming true already? I realized I couldn't let that happen. I twisted in the death grip that held me. I fought, and kicked, and hollered. Finally, I could feel the arm loosening. It was working! Then the grip returned, tighter than before. I slumped, dejected and defeated, and tried to listen to what Jasper and the man were saying.

"Let her go Ernesto. She is of no concern to you." "No, but she means much to you, I am afraid. You see, friend, this little pixie will help me destroy you. No one takes Ernesto and nearly kills him without being hurt." Ernesto laughed. It seemed he was a vampire. Jasper looked at Ernesto with disgust. "Don't you touch her, or I swear I'll--" "Ooh, whatcha gonna do, friend? Take me out? I don't think so. I've grown smarter since we last met. Soon you'll be the one on the ground, flinching in pain." I could see Jaspers eyes glower dangerously. Didn't Ernesto notice all the scars on Jasper? How many vampires had tried to kill him and failed? I shuddered to think of the number. Then Ernesto pushed Jasper over the edge. "I'll have fun enjoying your little friend after you're dead."

With an inhuman battle cry, Jasper flung himself on Ernesto and me. We both hit the ground, and the grip released me. I rolled away from the battle, unscathed. "Jasper!" I yelled worriedly, but in a loud, pealing, bell-like voice. I definitely didn't sound appropriate.

Soon I had jumped back into the fray in an attempt to help Jasper. So far it wasn't working out too well. But since I was a new born, I used my strength to tear Ernesto off Jasper. He flew about twelve feet over and hit a tree. The tree wasn't too happy about it. Jasper staggered up and ran over to me, shielding me protectively. I blanched back a little. "Jasper, I can take him!" He gave me this look like, are you officially insane? I ignored it and leapt over him, taking Dracula down with me. I stepped lightly, dodging and whisking around him. In no time, I was perched on his back, with my arms around his neck.

"AAA!" He flinched and cringed against me. I just tightened my hold on him. Jasper sent out a wave of calm, and soon Drac was out. Ten seconds later though, I began to regret his plan, because my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

JASPER

I sent out a huge wave of calm. Dracula collapsed at my feet, but so did Alice. For the moment I left her there and went over to Dracula. No. I couldn't kill him…but if I didn't, what was to stop him from coming after us again? Then I remembered…what stopped me from coming after the vampire that pulled me apart? Sheer pain. What if I did that to Dracula? Goodness knows he certainly deserves whatever I do to him. And it was decided.

I walked cautiously over to him, grabbed his arms, and pulled. They both kind of fell at my feet, and I shied away from them in disgust. Ugh, Dracula parts. Still keeping the steady calm going, I decided to make it harder for him by placing the arms high in a tree.

"Jasper, you are evil," I chuckled to myself as I let his arms dangle. Then I left him lying there and returned to Alice. As soon as I picked her up and we were a reasonably safe distance from Drac, I pulled back my calm. Alice awoke with a start, and even though we were far away, I could still hear his screams as we continued on.

"J-j-jasper, what happened?" Alice stuttered as I pulled her along. "I gave him something to think about," I said ominously. Quickly I read her emotions to judge her reaction. At first I registered alarm, but it deepened into understanding and calm acceptance. Soon it was totally replaced by love and caring. I felt a warm, happy feeling.

It had been a long couple of weeks for Alice and I. We had gone through so much, so when we saw the sign that said, 'WELCOME TO FORKS' in huge block letters, our reactions were reasonably understandable. "WOO!" screamed Alice as she jumped into the air. "WE MADE IT JAZZ!" she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. We both kind of jumped around for awhile, until a study rain began to patter all around us. "Come on!" Alice urged, and ran for the cover of the trees, dragging me along.

Our new life was beckoning.

ALICE

I was totally optimistic. I mean, we were almost there. I began to have more and more visions of Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. I knew all about them, and Jasper and I had pretty much planned our arrival. I hoped we would be accepted there. I was eager to follow their way of life completely, and something told me that Carlisle would be eager to have us. Suddenly their mansion came into view. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all seated in the yard on some lawn chairs, just talking. Jasper towed me into view.

I smiled, but instead of looking happy to see us, Carlisle jumped up in alarm, Rosalie staggered to her feet, and Esme got up warily, looking at Jasper's face with caution. I wondered where Edward and Emmet were as I walked up to Carlisle, smiling brightly. "Hello Carlisle! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We've been trying to find you forever! We were wondering if we could join your coven." Jasper moved up behind me, a little embarrassed. "Sorry," He apologized for my bluntness. "Well, Alice…she can see the future…and she saw us joining you…it's a little confusing…" I looked at their faces. Alarm showed on every one. No one had said a word yet. "You must be Esme!" I said, turning to her. She nodded a little. Well, at least I got a reaction. "And you're Rosalie!" I saw Rosalie look up at me sharply, and she spoke in a loud ringing voice that wasn't unpleasant. "Yes." She allowed. I smiled, and she returned it.

"So?" I turned back to Carlisle. "May we join you?" He was still standing as if carved from stone. Esme had taken his hand. He seemed to snap out of it as Jasper sent out a wave of calm. "Er…" He sounded uncertain. "How…what…who exactly are you?" Carlisle looked flustered but kind. Jasper cleared his throat and told the story of how we met and who he was. He explained the visions I had, his powers, and the fact that we wanted to live their way of life. But the time he finished, Esme was looking at us with sympathy, and Carlisle emanated kindness from his very soul. I felt certain that they would accept us here. Even Rosalie looked like it would be a good idea.

I suddenly remembered the two members of the family that had not been present. "Where are Edward and Emmett?" I asked without thinking. The alarm came back on their faces as Carlisle said, "How do you know about them?" "Oh," I quickly said, "I had a vision about them." "Ah," Carlisle seemed to understand. "Well, we will have to ask them before allowing you to join us, but we are happy to let you stay for awhile." "Thank you," said Jasper before I could object. Rosalie smiled at us. "I could show you your rooms, if you'd like." "Sure!" I replied.

She grabbed our hands and pulled us toward the house while Esme and Carlisle talked behind us. Rosalie showed us the whole house, from the kitchen all the way up to Edward's room. She left us there, having heard Carlisle call her name. With a quick smile to us, she ran down the hall and leapt through the window. Jasper and I glanced at each other. Then I turned to the view in Edward's room chuckling quietly. "I like this room, Jasper. I think we should move in." Jasper looked questioningly at me, before realizing what I planned to do when I ran over to the expensive looking stereo and hoisted it on my back.

"No, come on Alice! This is Edward's room!" Jasper walked over and tried to stop me, but I was too quick. I had emptied Edward's room into the garage in a heartbeat, except for the couch and a couple of other pieces of furniture. I pulled Jasper onto the couch and we lay like that for a moment, before hearing a yell from the garage.

JASPER

A loud yell was heard distinctly from the garage. I grabbed Alice and we ran down. A tall, strong boy was leaned against the wall, having convulsions from laughing so much. A thin teen was crouched on the ground, yelling incoherent words over the fact that all his possessions were scattered everywhere, heaped in piles. Records, CD's, music players, and even a keyboard were strewn around the room. The teen looked up, his topaz eyes glinting in the light from the garage ceiling, and his amber hair haphazardly arranged on his face.

His face looked alarmed as it registered the scars all over my face, and even more alarmed as Alice started laughing so hard that her pixie body shook from the force of it. The other boy stopped laughing and looked surprised when he saw us standing there. Then Rosalie walked in, grinning widely. When she saw Alice laughing fit to burst, she started laughing too. The teen on the ground looked frustrated, I thought, amused with the situation. Well who wouldn't be, I mused to myself, if random vampires come into your room and ransack it so they can stay in there and appreciate the view. Then he looked at me as I thought that, and started laughing too. Did he just…read my mind? I wondered. Then he stopped laughing a moment and gave me a small nod, to mean, yes, I have read your mind Jasper. My eyes widened, and I stepped back, reeling. I heard a voice in my head.

Jasper Hale, your pixie friend better take my stuff and put it back, the voice said. Was Edward talking to me? Yes, the voice replied to my thought. Ahh, I realized hearing Alice say something about Edward reading minds. I started to laugh again. I couldn't help it. The situation was just too absurd.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and my thoughts and walked toward Alice. "Hello, my name is Edward. That's Emmett." Instead of shaking Edward's outstretched hand, Alice pulled him into a hug. "You needed that," she insisted. Then she ran over to Emmett, embracing him too. "Great to meet you, Em!" Alice enthused, using her darned ability to give people ridiculous nicknames. Then she turned back to Edward.

"Sorry about your room," she said happily. "But it needed some redecorating anyway." Everyone laughed, even Edward. Then, Alice got a really blank look on her face and just froze. I knew her well enough to realize she was having another vision. To cover it up, I walked over to Edward and introduced myself. "I'm Jasper," I said quietly. Edward grinned. "Nice to meet you," He replied. His emotions ranged from happiness, to a deep dark hating depression. It seemed he was an odd sort, like Alice had kind of said. His face twisted a little as he read my thoughts.

To distract myself from his emotions, I looked for Alice. Her vision was over, and I could feel calm and happiness radiating from her, nothing to suggest her vision was bad. A few moments later, Esme and Carlisle reentered the room, looking at ease.

Carlisle smiled at Alice and me, and then spoke. "We have decided…that Jasper and Alice should join our family." Alice jumped up with a whoop, and ran around the room, hugging everyone, even me. Soon Edward was smiling, Rosalie was laughing, Emmett was talking to Alice, and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and coming over to me. "Hello Jasper," Carlisle said. "I'm glad you and Alice decided to find us." I shrugged. "We knew we would have a perfect life living with you and your family," I said, deeply contented with our decision.

ALICE some months later…

I flipped down the stairs, sliding down the railing and skipping into the living room. "Good morning Carlisle!" I beamed, and he smiled back. "Hello, Alice!" He said. I then waved as I twirled into the piano room. There was Edward, grimacing in concentration as his fingers flew across the keys. I sneaked up behind him, making no sound. As immersed as he was, he didn't even notice. He probably didn't even hear my thoughts right now-

"I heard that…" He said quietly, smiling. I wrapped my arms around him. "Good morning, Edward!" I said happily. "Good morning," he replied warmly. Then I swept out of the room to find Emmett, Rose, and Esme. I had already said good morning to Jasper for the day…

The brightness of the kitchen almost blinded me as I flew in. Em, Rose, and Esme were all sitting at the table talking about going on a hunting trip later. I executed a perfect back flip/cartwheel onto the table, and slid down in front of them. Em laughed, Rose looked exasperated, as if I was behaving like a child. Esme just smiled. "Good morning!" I said brightly.

"Up for some baseball later?" Emmett asked with a grin. I grimaced as I remembered our last game. Jasper and Edward and I had lost to Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett…miserably. Final score was 310 to 2. Esme was setting us up or something with her refereeing….meanwhile Emmett was still waiting for my reply.

I turned to Esme and Rose. "Excuse me for a second," I said, and leaped on Emmett. "AARG!" He let out a strangled yell. Esme got up, but she was laughing so hard she couldn't do anything. Rose still looked disapproving, but a huge smile was stretched across her face. "I'll take you down, Em!" I growled playfully. He growled too, and when he finally pushed me off, the result was not very encouraging. I flew, through the kitchen wall, across the piano room, and I could see Edwards face as I went past (very amusing) and finally, right through the living room wall and onto the couch next to Carlisle.

"Hello…" I attempted to smile. His mouth was open in a little 'o' shape and his hospital papers that he was working on were scattered everywhere. When I looked back, I could see Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward crowding and looking through the holes I went through. To top the whole hilarious situation off, Jasper came down the stair with a huge, content smile on his face that wavered as he stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs.

He took in the broken walls, Carlisle's amazed face, and I, sitting on the couch covered in dust, plaster, and pieces of wall. Then he started to laugh. Big, booming laughs that could be heard throughout the house. Seeing him happy made me happy too, so I also started to laugh. I could feel the couch shaking, and I looked over at Carlisle. He was laughing now, too. Then the whole house was full of the loud, bell like pealing of our laughter. Edward was gripping the wall for support, Emmett was rolling on the floor, Esme was laughing quietly, and Rose – she was banging her fists on the floor, cracking up. Then, despite the holes in the wall, my family walked toward me – Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Esme.

Esme walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Then she stepped back, almost embarrassed. Then Carlisle walked up and embraced me too. Jasper beamed at me. Edward was grinning, with his arm around Emmett. Rosalie was standing next to Esme, holding her hand. Then I realized – my vision had come true. I had a family – this was where I belonged.

THE END

Look for Logan's next book – Carlisle and Edward, and untold vampire story


End file.
